


Finally Meeting The One

by ChocCookieMonster



Series: Asriel's Soulmate [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult!Asriel, Asriel is cute and adorable, F/M, Growling!Asriel, I Suddenly Had This Idea, I have class in the morning, I'm bad with tags, Love at First Sight, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, My First Smut, Oneshot, Please be nice, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, This Escalates Real Quickly, have i sinned?, i have sinned, it's already midnight, probably, reader is female, sorry for grammar mistakes, this is not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocCookieMonster/pseuds/ChocCookieMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel was intrigued by the bar that caught his attention. He thought of taking a quick look. It was nice. He didn't mind being a regular in this little bar, but what he didn't expect was meeting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Meeting The One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so please be nice uwu I dunno how this happen. i was looking through fics and there isn't much of Asriel/Reader fics so i made one. i don't know what to make of Asriel's character so i just envision he's the shy type with the one he likes. as oppose to other fics that i've read that mostly characterize Asriel as a jerk.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Follow me on [tumblr](http://choccookiemonster.tumblr.com/) for any request fic, or ask questions or just to say hi. :)

On with the show !

\----------------------------

He sighed and rubbed his sore neck, his muscles were tense after the long hour of the meeting with the humans. But at least some of the monster’s rights were approved by them. He would do anything he could to ensure the peace of his people. It was hard, being the king of monsters but he knew that his parents deserved the break. It was nice seeing his parents being together again, even if they acted like sick lovebirds at times (Which he would gag if he ever saw them). If he was honest with himself, he was jealous with them, being with the person who loves you unconditionally and vice versa. When he was younger he would fantasize of meeting his soul mate and have a happily ever after that ends in children’s books (It was kind of embarrassing when he thought about it now). He hasn’t met someone that caught his interest, not for the lack of trying mind you. He already dated before, both to human and monster, but he hasn’t met that special someone yet. _I will someday_ , he silently promised himself.

 

Stretching his arms to ease the kinks on his muscles, he walked out of the tall building and into the cold streets. It was mid September, autumn season. He was fascinated by the different seasons that continuously occur every year on the surface. While back underground, it was a continuous occurrence in that specific place. He walked to the apartment that he was staying. It took a lot of convincing to his parents to finally have a place of his own place. His mother was especially reluctant, but he couldn’t blame her as she did just have gotten him back after years of being separated since . . .

 

Well it wasn’t good to dwell in the past now.

 

He was humming a melody he remembered listening at Waterfall, it was catchy tune and he couldn’t get it out his head the first time he heard it. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, something caught his interest.

 _Hmmm, Sunflower Paradise huh. Might as well take a look_.

 

He pushed open the door and was assaulted by the aroma of spices and a hint of sweet. The bar was quiet, only a few customers that were having a drink. It was quite spacious, the outer appearance of the shop made him thought the shop was going to be small since it was in the middle of tall buildings. The atmosphere was comforting and had a homey feel to it. The furniture was made of wood, oak by the looks of it. The decorations were minimal, only a few touches here and there. A picture of a group of people hanging on the wall, a juke box at the corner, and on the bar table there was a bouquet of sunflowers.

 

He sat on one of the stools, taking in the comforting sight which was lit by a soft yellow lighting.

 

“Hello.”

 

And that was when he saw you.

 

You were leaning against the table in front of him with a friendly smile on your face. Your hair pulled up in a low ponytail. Your work attire framing your body nicely (He was blushing when he noticed that). His eyes studied your face to the soft curves of your li-

 

 _BAD ASRIEL!_ , he mentally chided himself. His mother taught him better than this.

 

“U-um, I, ah, umm . . .” he stuttered, words lost to him as his heartbeat began to increase.

 

**Dup dup dup dup dup dup dup dup dup.**

 

He really hope you didn’t hear it or he would have died of embarrassment.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” you chuckled at him. _This is refreshing_ , you thought.

 

He shook his head and cleared his throat, praying to any god or deity to give him courage cause he finally _found_ you damnit!

 

“Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithme?!” he managed to choke out.

 

You lift your eyebrow at his rush of words and chuckled low. _He’s **adorable**_.

 

“What’s that sweetheart? I didn’t quite catch that.” You lean in closer to listen better.

 

His heart was about to burst. Oh god. Is it weird to tell you that he loves you? Even if it was the first time the two of you meet? Was it weird for him to tell you that you were meant to be him because his **soul** was calling out to you?

 

“W-would you li-like to have d-dinner with m-m-me?” he realized he was stuttering really bad, but at least he managed to say it in a more slow pace.

 

Your eyes widen and you studied his face intently, thinking he was playing with you or not. He shifted under your intense gaze and maybe you found whatever you were looking for because you gave him a sweet smile.

 

“Sure thing sweetheart. I know a great place for it. Just let me tell my boss and grab my stuff.” You winked at him and went into the kitchen.

 

He was staring at the place you’ve just went to with wide disbelieving eyes. You ACTUALLY agreed to go out with him?! L-like as in a d-d-DATE?!

 

He was still shocked by the time you were beside him. You poked him at the side. He squeaked and instantly stood up. Yeah, he was utterly **_adorable_**.

 

“Ready?” you smiled at him and slung your bag and held your coat on the other hand.

 

He nods and held the door open for you and the two of you walked out. You immediately wore your coat and wrapped it tightly around you. You always get cold easily.

 

He eyed you and took off his coat and wrapped it around you. You instantly felt warmth covering your body.

 

“Oh! But won’t you get cold?” you were touched by his sweet gesture but you didn’t want him to get sick for your comfort.

 

He waved you off, “I have thick fur protecting me against the cold.”

 

You eyed him out of the corner of your eyes to make sure the weather really wasn’t bothering him and when you confirmed it didn’t, you hugged his coat closer to you.

 

It had a sweet scent of butterscotch and cinnamon to it. It also had a musky earthy scent that you noted that was his scent. You soon realized you didn’t know his name.

 

“Thank you ummm . . .”

 

“O-oh! My name is Asriel.” He blushed and smiled nervously at you, holding out his hand towards you.

 

You look at his hand, “."

 

His hands begin to lower when you didn’t shook it and you instantly grabbed his hand and laced your fingers into his. You didn’t know why but it seemed so right to be with this way with him. It was like he was meant to be with you. You couldn’t really describe the feeling but it was your heart physically ache the thought of being away from him after meeting him.

 

Even with his thick fur you knew he was blushing, he was grinning happily and gave your hand a gentle squeezed.

 

Dinner was a fun affair; he soon discovered the place you were talking about was a small Italian restaurant that served delicious spaghetti (He knew Papyrus would love this place). He walked you back to your apartment.

 

“Um well, this is me.” You waved to the direction of your apartment.

 

“Oh um, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to tell you he wanted to stay a bit longer.

 

“Would you like to come up? And have a cup of coffee or hot chocolate?” You offered, because honestly you also didn’t want to be over yet.

 

“S-sure!” Damn! That sounded way to eager Asriel!

 

You giggled and led him to your room. As the two of you entered, you took off your coat and hang it on the railing long with his.

 

You slipped on your slippers and offered him a pair. Yours had a cat paws printed on it and his had bunny ears on it.

 

You shuffled to your kitchen, “Coffee or hot chocolate?”

 

“Hot chocolate please.” Ah, so he had a sweet tooth. He was cute and adorable.

 

You walked out with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. “I put extra marshmallows on yours.” You winked at him as you handed his.

 

He blushed and mumbled a thank you. Blowing on his mug and sipping on the beverage.

 

“Gah! Hot!”

You took his mug and placed it on your coffee table along with yours.

 

“Let me have a look.” You cupped his face with both of your hands, your body facing him.

 

His mouth was a little red; the most noticeable one was his tongue.

 

You suddenly had this urge, and praying to god you didn’t mess this up you covered your mouth against his. He made a surprised sound but returned your kiss passionately.

 

You both began making out and when the urge for air was great you finally pulled apart. You gulped in air greedily, breathing deeply. He latched onto your neck and began biting, licking and nipping. Leaving marks on your neck, he pulled away and let out a pleased hum.

 

“B-bedroom?” You managed to gasp out. He nods while slipping a hand under your shirt.

 

You tug on his hand and rushed to your bedroom, kissing along the way. When the back of your knee hits something you instantly lay down and scrambled onto the bed.

 

Clothes were pulled off both of you and explored each other’s bodies. You were sucking his cock while he ate out your pussy. After deeming you were prepared enough he laid you on your back and placed your legs on his shoulder for better leverage. The head of his cock was brushing at your entrance when he paused. Making you wail out a needy whimper. You need him in you. _NOW_.

 

“Are you sure? We’re going awfully fas-“

 

“Yes! Yes! I’m so sure! I’ve never been so sure in my life! M-my heart wants this so bad. I want you so _bad_. I want you. Forever. A-and I want to love you. Actually I think I’m already in love with you.” You sobbed out.

 

“I love you too,." He whispered in your ear and shoved into you.

 

You screamed out in pleasure as he thrust deep and hard inside you. Your walls clinging to him when he slid out. He set an animalistic pace, a growl rumbled from him.

 

You squeezed him tighter, that was **hot**.

 

“Like that do you?” He chuckled and growled more.

 

You whimpered and scratch his back when heat began to coil in your belly. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and began to suck. You sobbed out from the intense pleasure you were feeling coursing through your body. You knew he was close too as his thrust became more faster and deeper, you felt his cock twitched inside you.

 

Suddenly you felt a warm feeling in your chest and a tugging sensation. A purple colored heart started to materialized in front of your chest and you noticed he also heart a grey colored heart in front of his chest.

 

He paused in his thrust, and you sobbed out because you were _so close_.

 

“-, will you be mine? Will you love me and be mine forever?” He asked you with a serious expression.

 

You nodded your head, “Yes! I’ll love you until the last of my breath!” You kissed him hard to emphasis your point,  “I love you, Asriel.”

 

He smiled at you and began a slow but deep thrust, making love to you. He rubbed your clit and the heat in your belly grew more intense.

 

“A-asriel! I-I’m close!”

 

“Come for me .” You let loud moan and your whole body shook from the pleasure.

 

Asriel moaned and came from seeing your face twisted in pleasure and the feel of you squeezing him.

 

You felt his come coated your insides and you moaned low when he gave small thrust to ride out his orgasm. Then you felt your chest began throbbing with emotions but the most intense was love.

 

He fell beside you and gathered you in his arms, leaving some space between the two of you.

 

“Look, our souls are bonded.” He said softly with voice full of adoration and love.

 

Your purple heart had a grey glow surrounding it, while his grey heart had a purple glow.

 

“This is my soul?” You asked voice full of awe. He made a small noise of confirmation, intent on watching you.

 

“It’s so beautiful.” You marveled the both of your souls. _Gorgeous_.

 

“You are.”

 

You blushed and playfully stuck your tongue at him. He chuckled and tugged you closer, the warmth in your heart began to fade and the heart was pulled in your chest.

 

You snuggled into him and rest your head in the crook of his neck. His arms circled your waist and he rest his head on top of yours.

 

“Good night, love.” He whispered softly to you and kissed the top of your head.

 

“Good night, sweetheart.” You yawned and snuggled closer to him and began to drift off to sleep.

 

He chuckled softly. His parents and friends were going to adore you. Speaking of which, he forgot to tell you about his status. Oh well, there’s plenty of time for that. He can’t wait to see your reaction to it though.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that's it. uhh, hit that kudos button if you enjoy! :)  
> check out my other story, Chemistry ! it's a sans/reader fic.


End file.
